Twilight Pomes
by Edward left me here
Summary: This is a short series poems i made about Pre-Twilight, Twilight, New Moon, and Eclispe and what happened to Bella and Edward. Sadly, no i do not own the twilight series and all of it's wonderful charcters the all belong to Stephenie Meyer. BellaXEdward.
1. My Angel

**A/N: **Hey this is a poem based on New Moon and sadly i do not own the Twilight Series or any of its wonderful charters they are all the creation of Stephenie Meyer.

**My Angel**

Gone

_He _was gone

_I_ was alone

Life

What's the point

_He_ is gone

Never coming back

The is someone new

But it does not matter

Every time I'm with the new one

I think of _him_

Only _him_

Over the edge

That's where I jumped

I was not pushed

_I_ chose this

_I_ wanted this

A _release_ from life

Breathe

Pulled to the surface

Like it matters

I walk away

Surprise

Excitement

Alice

Racing

Running

Towards _him_

_My_ angel

Almost too late

I feel _his_ embrace

_He_ whispers of sweet nothings

A promise to change

Will it be done

I wish it so

Home again

Just a dream

That's all it was

Or so it seems

Cold as ice

But fire within me _he_ makes

Still as a boulder

_He_ stands by my side

Here is where I want to be forever

In the arms of an angel

_My _angel

_My _Edward


	2. Demons of my Past

**A/n: This is a poem from Edward's POV about how he was always hiding from his past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or sob…sob…Edward, no he is too busy belonging to Stephanie Meyer (hehe just kidding, love ya Stephanie) **

**Past Demons**

Demons of my past

Paint me a picture with

All the tears of lost souls

Demons of my past

Show me the true meaning of pain

And what it means to suffer

Without her by my side

Demons of my past

Show me the truth

For too long my vision has been hazy

And the truth unclear

Demons of my past

I have tried to run away

But never again

For even if they are horrible

I could not leave her side again

Demons of my past

It's sad but true

They are the truth

For you must learn from them

Demons of my past

You have taught me well

Not to give up

And not to run

Demons of my past

I am not scared of you anymore

So now here I am

Face to face

With the demons of my past


	3. Pressure

A/n: This is a poem from Bella's POV and it takes place when she was thirteen and had no friends and her mother paid no attent

**A/n: **This is a poem from Bella's POV and it takes place when she was thirteen and had no friends and her mother paid no attention to her so she contemplated suicide and this is some of her morbid poetry.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don not own twilight of any of its glorious character…sob…sob. ..I'm sorry I need a moment.

**Pressure**

How am I supposed to focus

My world is caving in

I am breaking under the pressure

Perfection is too much to ask

I am dying inside

I cry for help

But nobody hears

I sink deeper into the darkness

Now it is too late

I am already gone

And with one last breath

My life is gone

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

**So what do you think? I know that this is not the Bella that everyone knows and loves but remember this is from when she was thirteen and hated the world everyone goes through a phase of either hating the world or hating your self. Please comment!**


	4. Battle for my Heart

Battle for my Heart

**Disclaimer: **Sob…Sob its so sad I don't own Twilight and…and…and I don't think I can do this……Ok fine……or Edward…Sob sob sob.

**Battle for my Heart**

I knew this was coming

She wouldn't give up

She gets pleasure in my misery

Edward took me away

Tried to keep me for the truth

But I knew better

Jacob tried to tell me

Edward tried to protect me

And I

I was left to silently tear myself apart

As I stood on the side lines

I watched a war going on

A war over my heart

No matter how I pleaded

They would not give up

I just wanted them to be

_Friends_

It was a mistake

Going with Jacob

_During school_

And upsetting _Alice_

I raced home to Edward

And found Rosalie waiting

With a_ terrible_ story

Rosalie

_Raped_

_Murdered_

At the hands of her _fiancé_

A _plead _for me to stay human

I curled up in the blanket

And fell asleep

With whispers of Rosalie's warnings

Echoing in my head

_Forgiveness_

_Redemption_

Were what I found

When I woke up

And fell into Edwards kiss

Someone was in my room

A new born?

Victoria?

_Both?_

Jasper

Was human

Was in the Civil War

Was turned into a vampire

_Against his will_

I forgave Jake

But for how long

Hard to say

Vampires

Werewolves

_Teaming up_

Putting their lives on the line

All for _me_

_Kissed me_

That's what Jake did

_Punched him_

That's what I did

One last night

Demands

Promises

_Engaged_

Fighting a war

Vampires and werewolves vs. Victoria and New bourns

And _Edward vs. Jacob_

Edward prevails

In more ways than one

And we are getting _married_

Not far from today

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

So what do you think? I want to know! Please review I want to know what you think even if its bad!

Again many thanks to Bluemonkeyjungle, and emogirl for helping me with this poem.


End file.
